


the betrayal of Jaune Arc

by wush



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, RWBY
Genre: BAMF Jaune Arc, Betrayal, F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wush/pseuds/wush
Summary: Jaune Arc has betrayed his team and his friends and they want to know why. Can team RWBY and the rest of team JNPR find out before anyone else capture him.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. Goodbye

“Over there, he’s getting away!”  
Gunshots rang that narrowly missed him as he ran through Forever Falls with the teams of both the Atlesian and Valean huntsmen followed in pursuit.After a few hours of running he managed to lose his pursuers and after a quick rest to catch his breath he started to jog north. Suddenly he stops in his tracks as he sees rose petals flow around him. “You know I can never outrun you Ruby.”

“Jaune stop please come back stop running.” she said as she stepped out from behind the trees in front of him. 

“No, I can't go back. I have nothing to go back to, not anymore .” he closes his eyes to delay looking into her eyes.

“What do you mean Jaune, what about your family, your friends ,your team.” she cried out, ‘me’ she thought. 

He opens his eyes with determination but with a glint of guilt in his eyes “goodbye Ruby.” he said and with no hesitation he jumped up fifteen feet into the air. Caught off guard by his comment and his new found athleticism she steps back then pulls out Crescent Rose to block his incoming attack. Unfortunately she reacts too late and as he descends to the ground in front of her a shock wave slams Ruby to the nearby tree breaking her aura and knocking her out. 

Jaune gets up and picks her up and lays her onto a tree. He then takes her scroll and presses the s.o.s button and throws it down next to her. “I never wanted it to be like this. "he said regretfully and then throws his sword and shield away and walks away. 

Ruby woke up to the sore pain radiating from her side and looked around and saw Jaune’s weapons on the ground. She got up and looked at the newly formed crater Jaune had made minutes earlier. “Ruby!” she turned to see her teammates running towards her. “Ruby what happened?” Yang asked worriedly 

“I don't know” 

“Weiss you stay with Ruby and wait for pick up”

“Got it” 

“Blake let's go find him”, Yang said furiously, Blake nods and jumps into the trees and yang jogs to what she thinks he went.

As they left, Ruby walks up to Jaune’s weapons he left and picks them up. She looks at them with a sadden look on her face. Weiss walks next to her and places a hand on her shoulder “are you ok?

“I just don’t know why this is all happening Weiss, he was our friend.”

"With his actions the past few months ,Well we just don’t know what's going on in his head. Its like we never really knew him.” Weiss said trying to comfort her leader and partner without sounding too angry.

Then a bullhead descended upon them and as Ruby limped her way into it “I thought I did know him” she said to herself but quietly enough that Weiss didn’t hear her. As the fly away tears roll down her face from his betrayal.


	2. Jaune's escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang try to apprehend Jaune after his encounter with Ruby

Breathing heavily Jaune walks into a cave located on the seaside cliff of Forever Falls. He then sees the supplies he stashed there months ago he sits down on the floor next to the crate and takes out one of the MRIs and eats it. As he recovers he checks the time on his scroll. 

‘ I should prepare to leave soon, it's only 9:45 but it’s not dark enough yet to leave undetected. ’he thought to himself.

Soon he packs everything useful onto the phantom. Everything from food and ammo to the dust he stole from the SDC. Once done he goes into the phantom and swaps armor. He now wears an ODST nightfall armor set. Unlike before where he was wearing a white ODST UA/PPE armor type ,but without a helmet ,during his time at Beacon academy. He gets out and does a final check for supplies as it strikes 11. Easily enough he forgot one small chest of dust. As he turns around to return to the ship he hears the cocks of a gun that's held to the side of his head.

“Drop the chest slowly and tell me where Jaune Arc is .” the female voice commanded. 

Without saying a word jaune complies to her order to put the chest down. As he does another person makes their presence known that person readys their weapon. Jaune doesn't even look at either of them for he already knows who they are. 

“Tells us or we’ll make you talk.” the other one threatens.

As he lets go of the chest he then dashes forward and then rolls left towards the ship dodging the hail of bullets going his way. Briefly as he rolls out of the way he whips out his own pistols and returns fire. After a few shots being fired one of them charges straight at him preparing to go into a fistfight. He meets her head on and begins the brawl. After a few exchanges he knew he couldn’t continue this or he would certainly lose. He tries to disengage to catch his breath but his opponent was unrelenting and with a good uppercut to his head his opponent manages to cleanly knock his helmet off and cause him to fly upwards a good four feet and taking this opportunity she delivers a mean body shot to his chest making him fly backwards a good ten feet towards a wall. As he was flying across the room he managed to land on his knees with his head looking down.  
“You were always the better fighter Yang. ” he said. Both stunned at the new development of who they were fighting. 

J-jaune” Blake stuttered, still not believing who they are fighting. 

“Hay there Blake.” Jaune said with no emotion

Regaining her composure Yang cried out “surrender you can’t beat the both of us.”

“You’re right I can't,” he said calmly and before anyone else could say a thing or react he took his second pistol that was holstered on his left and shot the small chest he put down earlier remembering that it was filled with fire and combustion dust.

The explosion wasn’t big or strong enough to significantly hurt them but it did disorientate them for a moment giving Jaune his opportunity to escape to his ship. Blake used her semblance to get away from the explosion Yang on the other hand took the blunt hit of the explosion causing her to crash into a nearby wall.

Blake looked back to check on yang. “I’m fine, after him.” yang yelled out as she burst into flames using her semblance . The two huntresses dash towards the craft in an attempt to board it. Unfortunately the craft took off and the two just stood there acknowledging their failure.

“Fuck” yelled out as she storms out the cave destroying the nearest tree. Blake on the other hand takes out her scroll and calls Glynda Goodwitch for extraction and to give the news of their failed mission. 

After the call she explores the cave to look for any clues to where Jaune may have gone. Surprisingly enough there wasn’t much left in the cave other than empty crates of dust from SDC and some documents of locations of rare herbs. ‘What does he need this for?’ she thought to herself as she collected the papers. She walks around more when finally stumbling upon the helmet Yang knocked off Jaune's head. Upon closer inspection of the helmet she noticed that it wasn’t something one can get or make normally. She had been around the world and seen many hunters and soldiers of all kinds but never seen anything like this helmet. It bears resemblance to atlas soldiers helmets but it's different, more advanced. 

Walking out of the cave with the helmet in hand she is met with Goodwitch and Yang in front of the bullhead. Yang, still pissed off, climbed into the ship taking her seat after telling her account of the mission. Blake handed Goodwitch the helmet and climbed in and took her seat. Deep in thought, she couldn’t help but think ‘ was everything they knew about him a lie.’

Looking out the bullhead Yang calmed down a bit only to be pissed off again at the thought of Jaune. The once clumsy kind hearted man that would have done anything for his friends and the knife he had drove into their backs after what they had been through together .Especially the knife he drove into Ruby, her team leader and sister. Once again, anger rose through her at the thought of his betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again thank you for reading and pls give me some feedback on what can be improved in my story telling


	3. acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha wakes up from being unconscious. Pyrrha and Ruby comes to terms to the events that happened

Opening her eyes slowly as the sun rays pierces the window landing onto her eyes.  
Her eyes opened wide and screamed like she had awoken from a nightmare.

Her sudden outburst startled some of the nearby nurses, and as one walked up and asked “Miss Nikos you’re awake, how do you feel?”

“I- I'm really confused, where am I?”

“Perfectly normal to be confused, you're at Beacon academy in the infirmary, I'll have someone go and call your teammates to catch you up. You’ve been out for a few days.”

“How many days has it been?” 

“Yes three to be exact.”

“Wha-”before she could continue the door slammed open and a blur of orange rushed through and body slammed onto her lap hugging her waist. 

“You’re ok, thank the brothers.” she said on the verge of crying.

“I’m fine Nora” she said with a smile and looked up at Ren who was catching his breath from chasing after Nora who evidently dropped everything and bulldozed her way to the infirmary.

“We were worried when we found out that you were unconscious at the site of the destroyed building after the terrorist attack in the city.”

‘Terrorist attack? Was there an attack that day’ ,she thought. Confused, she was going to ask Ren for more information, but as she opened her mouth professor Ozpin walked in. “Ahh miss Nikos glad you are awake. How are you feeling?” he said.

“I’m fine professor”

“You gave us quite the scare, can you recall what happened.”

Silently she tries to recall her memories from that she realized she knows what happened clearly but trying to deny that day not believing, not trusting what she saw, what she remembers of what Jaune had done. 

“Before that, what happened to Jaune?” she said with conviction, looking straight into Ozpin’s eyes. A short pause so quiet one can hear a pin drop, for Ozpin contemplated on telling her what had happened. Ren and Nora stood awkwardly not knowing what to say.

He sighed in resignation “He is currently on the run the last one to have seen him is team RWBY”

“I see.” she said. Still coming to terms with her memories being the truth and not some illusion brought up by someone’s semblance. “I’m sorry, can I have some time to collect my thoughts before I answer your questions please.”

Nodding his head “of course, please come see me in my office when you are ready.”

“Me and Nora will get you some food from the cafeteria. "Ren said as Nora gives her one last hug before getting up.

“Thank you” she gave a polite smile to reassure them she is ok as the pair walks out with Professor Ozpin right behind.

As soon as the door closes she leans back onto the wall and hugs her legs. Holding back the tears, her mind raced‘ whywhywhwywhwhwyhhywhwyh did I do something wrong, did I make a mistake. what happened. why did this happened.’ her mind looked for any reason for his actions against her, why this betrayal, why does she still love him after him kicking her off the building. After thinking and thinking of her actions prior to their confrontation nothing came to mind on the reason of his action against her .Her mind then raced through emotions denial, anger, rage, heart broken, loneliness ,hopelessness , then sadness overwhelming her, causing her to break down in tears as she pictures Jaune’s smile knowing that she will never see it again or ever feel the joy that came with it every time she would see it.

===========================================================================================

Ruby was laying down on her bed staring at the wall contemplating on what he said. What did he mean by nothing was their friendship meant nothing to him. The memories of us, his team and friends, did it mean nothing. ‘No it can’t be, there has to be a reason’ she thought to herself as she sits up from her bed looking at the weapons he had once used. She then looks around the dorm seeing no one else there. Yang , who was still angry at herself for letting Jaune get away 3 days ago, so she went to the training hall to let off some steam. Weiss and Blake went to the library to look up the uses of the plants that were written down on the documents Blake had acquired in the cave after fighting Jaune. 

Getting hungry she hops off her bed and heads to the cafeteria for some lunch. As she walks in she sees Ren and Nora walking towards her with a couple of trays filled with food. She waves her hand and greets them, “hay guys, that’s a lot of food you got there.”

“Greetings Ruby, these are for Pyrrha she had just woken up so me and Nora here went to get her some food.” Ren explained.

“And these are all mine” Nora exclaimed while looking at her mountain pile of food hungrily. 

“She’s awake. That's great news. Did she say what happened to her?”

“No, but I think it has to do with HIM.” Ren said and Nora’s face turned sour. 

“I’ll break his legs once I find where he is, for what he did to her, to us .” the thunder Valkyrie exclaimed. Still having the feeling of betrayal fresh on her mind. 

When Ruby heard this she knew that Pyrrha was taking it the hardest out of everyone ,despite her own feelings for the knight. It was no secret that Pyrrha loved Jaune and held her complete trust . For him to betray her and throw away her feelings like dirt. Pyrrha had fallen for him their first year at Beacon going through so much that year from initiation to their encounters with the white fang , the grimm attack from the tunnels from Mt Glen, the countless missions they went on, to the dance where Pyrrha basically confessed her feelings to him. But to no one’s surprise he was left oblivious to her advances. Even so she was content with just being with him, for her, he made her whole, complete and not alone on the pedestal that the world put her on. She treasured every moment with him, not taking him for granted for she knew that everything would come to an end, but she thought that it wouldn’t be like this. 

She wasn’t the only one to fall for the blond knight. In the amount of time she got to know Jaune she fell for him. He was her first friend in Beacon, then she got to be the leader for team RWBY and Jaune became the leader for JNPR. For being team leaders they had a lot of the same classes which meant spending a lot of time together and she would get to know him and became almost inseparable during their second year, going to the arcades ,reading comic books, helping with weapon maintenance and sparing with him and Pyrrha. And the smile filled with kindness and sincerity ,that always makes her heart skip a beat, will always be engraved into her memories .Still doubting that his kindness toward his friends were fake. Was the two years they spent together nothing.

“Ya, well I can’t keep you guys held up here, I'm going to grab some lunch. I’ll catch you with you guys later, I'll visit Pyrrha soon.” she said with a forced smile that talking about Jaune was still a sore subject for everyone involved and not wanting to get involved in Nora’s warpath when enraged.

“Alright we’ll see you later then” Ren said then walked past her with Nora following in suit.

“Byeeeee” nora said, twirling around behind her.

After waving goodbye she then walks into the dinning hall to eat, stuck with her thoughts.


	4. dead ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY goes over the information they recovered and asks NPR to join them in thier hunt for Jaune

"This is pointless" Weiss slumped in her chair 

"There has to be something" Blake said.

Blake and Weiss were in the library looking through books and the CCT web to look for the information of the herb on the documents Blake had found after encountering Jaune. On the Documents each herb was crossed out, except one, meaning that he already acquired them. After looking up a few of the herbs it was clear that each one was a component of a recipe to extend one's life and/or center one’s self, according to ancient mistral practices. Also it wasn’t any physical enhancing drugs. Confused, Blake tried to recall anytime she had seen Jaune sick or mortally wounded. Braking concentration Weiss sighed in resignation, “ What did he want with these plants. You don’t believe this stuff actually works do you Blake?” 

“Well there has been studies on some of these herbs giving some effect on the body.” she explained, “but I don’t even know if he needed any of these.”

“Now that I think about it he always seems to be in exemplary health, some of these are for internal problems like being poisoned for the lungs, liver and the blood. Does he even have these problems?”

“I don’t think so we will have to ask his team.” Blake said as she slouches into her chair as there were more questions popping up than there were answers. “Let’s go back and tell the team what we found.”

Heading out of the library the pair ran into professor Goodwitch. Remembering the helmet she had given to the professor to find out on its origins Blake stops and greets the professor. “Professor Goodwitch hello.”

“Greeting miss Belladonna miss Schnee how are you?”

“Very well all things considered” Wiess said.

“Yes well how may I help you two?”

“I was wondering if you got any information from the helmet we recovered the other day”

“And what are you going to do with that information, Miss Belladonna?”

“Nothing just curious that's all, professor.” Weiss interjected.

“Well if just that, you were the one to recover it, I suppose it's only natural you’ll be curious about it.” she sighs. “Well there is not much as I would like to say. That much said it’s a very well made piece of gear made of titanium and some heat resistant material, the face plate is some kind of glass like material that has the ability to polarize, also like the atlas military helmet it has a communicator but unlike those helmets it seems it has more applications installed into it. As for what those applications are are unknown. For where it was made is also unknown and wasn’t manufactured by atlas for it seems to be more advanced than their own and to other companies around the other kingdoms.” 

“Thank you Professor that was plenty.” Blake said, giving a polite smile before heading back into the dorm with Weiss following behind. 

Entering back into their dorm Blake and Weiss see Yang exit their bathroom fresh out of the shower with her yellow shorts and a tank top. “Hay, guys how’s the research going.”

“Uneventful,” Weiss said as she plopped on her bed. “ it leads to more questions if anything.”

“Well it wasn’t the best lead anyway”

“Ya let’s wait for Ruby to figure out what to do next.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Thank you again doctor” Pyrrha said while giving a small bow to show respect before exiting the infirmary. As she turns the corner towards her dorm ,her mind wandering around lost in melancholy , she runs into someone.

I'm sorry I wasn't paying atte- Ruby? where did you come from?”

“Huh oh Pyrrha sorry about that I was deep in thought , I was just coming from the forge to get my mind off things didn't help, but hay, are you feeling better?”

“Oh yes I’m feeling quite well. They said to take it easy for the next few days.”

“That’s good. Are you heading back to the dorms? Want to go together?”

“Yes actually, and I’d like that.”

They both walked off towards the dorms but as soon as they left neither person spoke a word as they strolled past the other students. They both know what they want to talk about but they both know it's a conversation best suited in a private room. 

It took them ten unnerving minutes to get back to their rooms. As soon as they stopped by the doors Ruby was the first of the pair to say something. “ hay so uhhh, me and the team have been doing some investigating and I was wondering if you and the team want to join or talk about what happened. Or not if you don’t want to like you just got out and and and”

A small smile appeared on Pyrrha’s face as Ruby rambled on lifting her spirits up even just only a little bit. “Calm down Ruby, of course I’m sure my team and I would love to help you but I must inquire if it’s about him?” she asked, emphasizing ‘him’ in a somewhat spiteful tone. 

“Ya it is” ruby answered meekly 

“Good,” she said somewhat harshly, “ I’ll look forward to working with you and your team on this. Now if I may excuse myself, I'll retire to my room and discuss with my team. I’ll see you tomorrow.” she stated calmly, completely in an opposite tone from five seconds. 

“Ya totally I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” she said as Pyrrha entered her room. Then she entered her own room to see Blake ,Weiss and Yang relaxing on their beds. 

“Hay there Ruby how’s your day been.” Yang blurted out 

“It's good, Pyrrha just got out of the infirmary”

“That’s really good, did she say anything about what happened?” Weiss inquired.

“No but I talked to Ren and Nora and they said Jaune was involved.”

“Wait, did Jaune do that to her,” Blake said, stunned at the new found knowledge that Jaune knocked out one of the best fighters of their generation. Sure Jaune was a good middle of the pack fighter he certainly improved over the years at Beacon, and certainly training with Pyrrha was a big help and she was certainly clever enough in a fight to gain an advantage, an example was her fight against him with Yang by her side. 

Weiss was speechless at this revelation, until Ruby speaks up again telling them that NPR will be joining them tomorrow to talk about what happened.

“How did she react when you asked.” Yang asked curiously.

“Well she kind of seemed a little aggressive when I brought up we were investigating him then went back to her usual self after the thought.”

“Wow he really did put her there,” Yang said.

“Well we’ll know more tomorrow. How's the research going”

“Alright most or all of it was medical herbs not the physical enhancing one's ,more of the not trying to die to diseases type. Hopefully Pyrrha and the others can answer some questions for us.” Blake explained.

“So not much, the helmet?”

“Not much either, it's more advanced and durable than prototype Atlas helmets apparently.” Weiss said. 

“Alright I guess we’ll have to wait for tomorrow for answers.” Ruby sighed as she jumped on to her bed staring at the ceiling waiting for tomorrow to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha seems mad, i wonder why. well i hoped you guys liked this ch and i got the next one coming. any suggestions is appreciated


	5. the first day back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY and NPR go over what they found

The school day couldn’t have ended sooner, team RWBY rushed to their dorm room with NPR following behind. As they entered the room they all sat around the room in an awkward circle. Then Blake started to inform them of the medical herbs listed on the documents she acquired in the cave Jaune had escaped from days prior and of the helmet they knocked off of him during the fight. Then Ruby spoke up asking NPR “Soo do you know what use he would have with the herbs or if you saw him use any of it?”

A moment of silence filled the room as NPR tried to remember. Ren spoke up breaking the silence “no he never used or even had these in the room or shown any type of medical condition. He also never had the helmet here on campus so I wonder where he got it."

“But He was acting pretty weird at the beginning of the school year.” said Nora. “ he’s been a little distant as well he out late a lot.” 

"Now that you mentioned it was a little jittery when we first saw him the first day back.” Yang said 

"How so?” Wiess asked. 

"Well…it was literally when we first got to campus.” Ruby said as she then explained what happened .

Flashback 4 months ago 

“It’s so good be back huh Rubes”

“Ya it’s great to see all our friends again, oh look there is Jaune” I said as I dash towards him leaving Yang behind at the bullhead platform. it was my opportunity to take revenge on Yang from when she left me alone on first day of our freshman year at Beacon, “hay Jaune” 

“Ahh, o-oh hey there Ruby” he said meekly but not before flinching

‘ I must have scared him,’ I thought. “How’s your break you did contact anyone during break from what I heard”

He hesitantly replied “uhh ya I was camping in Anima with my family” as he scratched the back of his head and a look of sorrow flashed in his eyes that I barely noticed and decided that he was a little homesick. “I also broke my scroll out there and I didn’t get a new one till yesterday.”

“Oh that sucks”

“Luckily I had all my contacts backed up.” 

“That's good. Oh hay, I just noticed you got new armor" I say as I examine his new armor. It was now a light gray color and had his twin arc crest on his new chest piece which was a large piece of metal that covered his torso and a separate piece that wasn't metal, covered his stomach with pouches above the waist. His left shoulder guard was more bulky than his right and I guess was made out of the same material as the chest piece and his pants was a pair of jeans but was covered over with shin guards. 

“Oh ya my last set was damaged beyond repair when I was camping. I was attacked by a pack of ursai then a beringel.”

“Huh are you ok” I screamed with worried eyes scanned over his body with concern. 

“Ya I’m right here aren’t I” he chuckled, relaxing a bit. He also had a sorrowful look in his eyes.

“Hey Ruby, look who I found.” Yang yelled out 

Jaune looked behind me and then he tensed up and took an awkward step back. So I turned to see Yang and “ UNCLE QROW” and I screamed and waved at them as they walked towards us. 

"Hey there squirt. So who’s this?”

"That’s just vomit boy.” Yang joked making a forced laugh out of him. 

“Yang be nice, this Jaune the leader of our sister team JNPR.” I introduced to Uncle Qrow. 

"Nice to meet you” Jaune said stiffly as he reached out his hand to give Qrow a hand shake 

Likewise” Qrow said as he shook his hand not before taking a swig from his flask 

What are you doing here Uncle Qrow?” 

I’m just going to meet up with Oz and Glynda, oh speaking of the devils.” As I turned to where Uncle Qrow was looking but before I turned to look at the two new arrivals I took a quick glance at Jaune and in that moment I saw a flash of rage in his eyes and he clenched his fist, but before I could react what rage he had disappeared and his signature awkward smile took its place. Taken back and confused I was then brought out of my train of thought when Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch came to greet us. “Ah Qrow good to see you again. Hopefully the last mission went well? Miss Xiao Long, Miss Rose, and Mr Arc how are you?” Ozpin asked.

“Everything went fine. I'll tell you later. 

“I'm happy to be back” said ruby and Yang nodding her head in agreement.

“ Same here but I got to go and make sure Nora doesn’t make a mess with the ‘welcome back to Beacon pancakes.’ I’ll see you guys later.” Jaune said awkwardly, giving a polite nod to adults and a wave to Yang and Ruby before leaving briskly towards the dorms .

“Well he was in a rush” Qrow said while taking another swig from his flask. 

“Well you don’t know Nora” Yang joked 

“I didn’t know Nora and Ren was already here. Huh.” I said 

"Hopefully Miss Valkyrie doesn't break anything so soon.” said Prof Goodwitch.

Present 

"I didn’t break anything that day. It was a month later I broke anything." Nora yelled out 

Ignoring Nora’s outburst, Weiss asked “do you know if Jaune knows something about Ozpin or Prof Goodwitch? or if they did something to him?

“I'm not too sure I've ever seen him anything remotely angry like that before.” Ruby said “After that encounter he never reacted like that again” 

“All I noticed is him being tense and being on guard around the Professors outside of class.” Said Ren 

“Do you know if Ozpin noticed his change of behavior ?” Blake questioned. 

“Maybe.” Ren answered 

“Well I can ask him later when I meet up with him later” Pyrrha said 

“Huh why is that” Weiss asked as she looked at Pyrrha with a concerned look on her face.

“Well he asked me to recall the events that transpired before I was knocked out later today in his office since I didn't tell him when he visited when I had awaken.” Pyrrha said hesitantly.

“Oh, do you want to talk to us about it?” Yang asked, putting her hand on her shoulder.

Pyrrha looked at them hesitantly and a pregnant silence filled the room before Ren interjected “Well there is some context I’ll need to give first if you don’t mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man the suspense is killin me even tho im writing it lol jk  
> but for real thanks for reading the next few chapters is going to be some more first person flashbacks 
> 
> also what do you guys think of Jaune going to space? its not going to happen as of yet maybe after another 15 or so chapters or in a different work. cuz honestly i'll think it'll be pretty cool and interesting but regardless of whatever path im going to write i'll like your opinion on it

**Author's Note:**

> this my first fic criticism is appreciated
> 
> those confused on what jaune did it was a halo 5 ability called the ground pound and in the halo wiki i can destroy a scorpion tank in one hit.  
> the reason he can do that is because he has a modified odst armor on and will dive into how he got that if i can write it in a future chapter or in another work im still deciding


End file.
